


搞亲兄弟（gb）

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	搞亲兄弟（gb）

女主原本在修道院读书，但因为父亲突然去世，家产被父亲的情人抢走。只能无奈辍学投靠远方姑妈家，在那座庄园女主遇到了那对兄弟。  
女主看起来是个温柔的大姐姐，长期恪守律己的生活环境让她身上自带拒人千里之外的气质。  
她的追求者说她是一朵圣洁的莲花，唯有最高尚的绅士能配得上她。  
然而这都是竭力伪装的假象，她其实是个生性放荡爱玩的人。  
修道院严肃的气氛让她对于传统礼法厌恶至极，甚至对男上女下的性爱方式也一并讨厌。  
她曾经偷偷在校外做一个贵族小少爷的情人。那个有着金色卷发的小少爷有恋母情结，对温柔成熟的女主爱的不得了。  
他同意满足女主的癖好，前提是做爱时他必须叫女主妈妈。  
这个叫她妈妈的小少爷在床上放荡的不行，他就像一只贪嘴的猫儿，明明身体都快承受不了还一个劲儿要更多。  
嘴上虽然说着“妈妈我错了，不要操我了，我实在受不了了”，却把屁股抬得更高。  
还会把腿大大劈开，让她快点进来  
“妈妈快把儿子搞怀孕♡儿子想要给自己生个小弟弟”  
这个小少爷让她爱的不得了，但她只能离开。  
到达庄园的第一天，女主就发现那对兄弟看她的眼神不对劲。  
不久之后一次舞会上，这对十分要好的兄弟因为争夺与她共舞的机会大打出手，女主就明白两人都看上了她。  
那晚，这对兄弟都是带着对对方的怨恨和伤口入睡。女主却在镜子前哼着歌悠闲梳着头，心里想着如何把这对兄弟俩都收入囊中。  
她扮做可怜的落魄表妹去博得哥哥的喜欢；又假装是善解人意的温柔表姐去获得弟弟的好感。  
双方都以为自己是被爱的那个，一边偷偷向对方炫耀示威，一边又偷偷掩盖住自己与女主调情的痕迹。  
绝不能让对方坏了自己的好事。  
这对各怀鬼胎的兄弟同时在心底念叨着这句话。  
性急的弟弟最先中了女主角的圈套。  
在某个午后的书房里，这个刚成年只牵过女孩子的手的少年被她按在书桌上，用钢笔搞上了高潮。  
少年后面流出的睡打湿了他的拉丁文作业，他靠在父亲尝尝伏案办公的桌子上，高潮了。射出来的精液混合的淫水流到了地上。  
年轻就是好，说什么信什么。  
他完全不觉得得这一切有什么不对，还一脸自信说“我哥操起来一定没操我爽。”  
体验性爱对于刚刚成人的少年来说就是他作为成年人的最好表现。  
他乐于给女主偷情，让对方尽情玩弄自己的身体。还会偷偷自己买回来道具，深夜在自己的房间里开发自己的身体。  
有一天，女主发现他一直脸红，走路姿势还很怪异。  
把他拉到无人的房间扒光一看，这位少年后面塞着两个玉势。  
他还对于自己能塞两个玉势很是骄傲，说自己的后面以后能“吃掉”更多的东西。  
弟弟的年轻大胆奔放让女主大为满足。在和弟弟偷情的时候，她还是成功的上了哥哥。  
不同于天真的弟弟，已经离过一次婚的哥哥有跟女人发生关系的经验。  
作为继承人的哥哥希望娶到女主，使她乖乖做一个稳重持家的贤妻良母。  
可他又希望这个年轻的表妹能带给自己不一样的刺激。  
这个男人想扮做温柔体贴的表哥去给处于绝望当中的表妹带来温暖，以此将女主搞到手里。  
知道男人心中打的什么鬼算盘的女主，内心虽然冷笑着，表面却还继续扮做男人眼中的柔弱无靠的表妹。  
哥哥想借发生关系建立与女主的恋爱关系，在女主的羞羞答答，欲拒还羞中，他把女主推到了床上。  
这时女主却故作天真对他说“表哥，我听城里人说都是女人在上面，你这是要干什么？”  
长期生活在乡下的哥哥以为这是城里人的新时尚，不想要承认自己土包子，于是同意让女主上自己。  
同时，这个从小顺从礼教而活的男人对这大逆不道的性爱方式十分兴奋。  
女主发现这个表面拒绝的男人，第一次被操竟然比他弟弟还兴奋。  
他浪叫的模样完全联想不到那个温文尔雅的男人。  
这种颠覆性的欢爱也颠覆了他的思想。  
他会喊这个曾经希望顺从自己妻子的女人为“主人”，他跪在地上去舔她的鞋跟，希望她对他下命令。  
他甚至说希望女主把自己的一切都牢牢操控住，把他当做她最忠诚的狗。  
现在好了，她的愿望达成了。  
女主表面依然是清纯高洁暂时来借住的远方亲戚，所有人都不知道她已经将这对兄弟紧握在手中。  
这对兄弟自己也不知道自己的兄弟也是女主的情人，他们还只当自己是对方的唯一。甚至还跟以前一样偷偷向对方示威  
“看！我能被她操，你能吗？”  
事情终归有暴露那天，不过当两兄弟得知女主全部的所作所为后，气急败坏想要找她算账时，女主已经嫁给了别人。  
那个人就是当初那位金发小少爷。  
小少爷的父亲死后，他继承了家业和爵位。  
这位已经长成成熟男人的小少爷在订婚晚会上当众为女主带上了戒指，他亲吻她的指尖发誓会爱她一辈子。  
等晚会结束后，客人全部离去。  
这位小少爷抱着女主的腰，奶声奶气地说:  
“我已经是个成熟的乖孩子了，现在妈妈要给我奖励”  
那就奖励你被我日一辈子吧


End file.
